


Love Letters And Other Typical High School Things

by Kathryna



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Blow Job, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, High School, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathryna/pseuds/Kathryna
Summary: It started out with anonymous love letters. Jensen found them anywhere, on his desk, in his books, in his backpack. After bumping into a beautiful boy in the hallway, Jensen suddenly began to hope that the letters were from him.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Love Letters And Other Typical High School Things

It had started out with plain, yellow sticky notes. On his desk, on his books, even on his backpack once. 'You look hot in that jeans', they said, or, 'I like your smile'. Jensen had thought they were a joke. The sticky notes had eventually turned into letters, though, and now Jensen was convinced that someone was having a serious crush on him. He also was sure that this person was male, and somehow Jensen liked that thought a lot. He tried to guess who his secret admirer was. Chad from the football team or that one scrawny kid Alex from his literature class? Maybe Jensen didn't even know him or maybe it was a prank after all. Not knowing who thought his ass was 'out of this world' or who referred to the color of his eyes as 'the greenest green that's ever greened' was slowly but steadily driving Jensen insane. He tried to keep his mind off the letters, but every time he thought he had finally gotten over it, a new letter showed up on his desk, just like this morning. When Jensen walked into the classroom with his backpack lazily thrown over his shoulder, his eyes were immediately drawn to the white envelope that someone had placed onto his desk. His heart skipped a beat, then he rushed over to his seat to pick up the letter. Nervously he looked around, but nobody was paying attention to him or the letter in his hand. With shaky fingers, he opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper.  
'Jensen –  
I wish I was brave enough to talk to you. I was at your game yesterday and now I can't stop thinking about you in your football uniform. You're so breathtaking. I think I'm falling for you and you probably don't even know that I exist. I apologize for annoying you with those letters. Especially for the comment about your ass, I think that was inappropriate, but your ass really is great and I wanted you to know that. Whoa, that sounded weird again, it's good that I'm already late for class, so I won't keep embarrassing myself. Have a lovely day, Jensen.  
Xoxo – Jared.'  
The words had Jensen smiling, he liked how awkward slash cute this guy was. Then he noticed the last line, and he subconsciously held his breath. It was the first time that his mysterious stalker had used his name. Jensen stared at the hastily scribbled words and tried to think. He didn't know a Jared. He knew a Jeremiah from middle school and a Jacob from the football team, but he didn't know a Jared. It's a joke, Jensen thought, and felt a sting of pain in his heart. He should've known that it was too romantic to be true. Who still wrote letters these days anyway? Certainly not someone who wanted to date him. He shoved the letter into his backpack and tried to stop thinking about it, but some of the words stuck to his mind. 'I think I'm falling for you.'

Jared stared at Jensen's back. Jensen was sitting in front of him in their literature class and he obviously was completely lost in his thoughts. Was he thinking about the letter, maybe? Jared bit his lip and tried concentrating on his teacher's voice. Mr Whitby was talking about Jane Eyre. “We're all torn between what we want and what we need – we need simple things, money, food, water, a roof over our head, but we want what we can't have. Never ending love and success, the prospect of a brighter future. Jane had to choose between sexual need and ethical duty. Marry a man she didn't love, or be with a man that was already married. What would you choose?” Mr Whitby asked, and looked at the class as if he really expected an answer from them. I would choose love, Jared thought to himself, but just like the rest of his classmates, he didn't say his opinion out loud. High school was not a place to share your deepest thoughts. “I'd choose love, Mr Whitby, because loving and being loved makes us happy, and happiness is one of those things we not only want, but also need. Without happiness we're empty shells. We're not worthy of the love another person gives us if we're not able to choose them over ethical duty”, Jensen said.  
Jared looked up. He had thought that Jensen was just in this class because it was easy and because their teacher had the habit of giving out good grades, but apparently Jensen had been reading Jane Eyre just as attentively as Jared had. It made Jared fall in love with him even more. He scribbled a few words onto the piece of paper. Jensen's words echoed in his head.  
A few minutes passed in which Mr Whitby spoke about love and marriage, but Jared wasn't paying attention anymore. He scribbled words onto his notebook.  
'Dear Jensen –  
I've always been shy. I've never had a date, or kissed before. I am a nerd and I feel invisible compared to all the the attractive, interesting guys in our classes. I don't want to be invisible for you, Jensen. I want you to see me, the real me, and maybe we'd like each other. I certainly like you, but you? I don't know if you'd like me. I'm scared that you don't.  
Xoxo – Jared.'  
Jared took the page and folded it in half, then reached for one of the envelopes he had tucked in the cover of his edition of Jane Eyre. He sealed the envelope as the bell rang, and as everybody else had left the classroom, Jared put his letter onto Jensen's desk for him to find it the next day. Tomorrow, Jared thought, tomorrow I'm finally going to speak to him.

Jensen crossed his arms and huffed. Their team was bad this year and he couldn't help feeling like it was his fault. He had become assistant football coach at the beginning of the year, a job he hadn't originally wanted but took very seriously now. Football was his passion, but he had long given up on his dream to become a professional player. His father had always told him to become a teacher or a writer, but Jensen wasn't good at either of these things. “Oh, we're so going to lose this game”, Jensen muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. The bright sun was shining onto the field and the prospect of having two more classes made Jensen regret not dropping out of high school when he had the chance.  
After football practice, Jensen threw his sports bag over his shoulder and slowly walked back to the school building. When he made his way to his locker, he accidentally bumped into another boy, and with an apologetic look he turned around. “Sorry, I didn't mean to...”, he began, then went silent, because the boy that was looking at him was simply gorgeous. Strands of beautiful brown hair were falling into his face, his eyes were stunning and he had adorable dimples. All in all, this boy was everything Jensen had ever dreamed of. They stared into each other's eyes for a split second. “Oh, it's fine. Happens to me all the time, I guess I'm a standing-in-the-way kind of guy”, said the gorgeous boy, blushed, and looked away. Why was this guy blushing after almost getting run over from a stranger? And why, oh why was he looking away now? Jensen was in love with his eyes. “I'm sorry”, Jensen replied and immediately wished his mind had found a funnier or wittier response. But instead of picking the conversation back up, he turned around and moved over to his locker. Flirting had never been his greatest strength and today his flirting skills had abandoned Jensen completely. He'd beat his head against his lockers, but he really didn't want to draw more attention to himself. Stupid brain, why are not working while I'm standing in front of a cute guy?  
Jared, though, was on cloud nine. He had done it. He had spoken to Jensen. Well, maybe one couldn't really call their three-sentences-interaction a full conversation, but at least he hadn't stuttered or made a fool of himself, so Jared counted it as a win. His smile was as bright as the sun as he walked home that afternoon, knowing now that Jensen knew of his existence. And, Jared thought, Jensen had seemed to be a little out of words, so maybe, maybe, Jensen had liked what he saw. Maybe there was still hope for them.

The library was full of students. Jared had gotten a seat at one of the tables in the back, he was taking notes from a book about cell biology since exams were coming up soon and he liked to be prepared. It was hard concentrating though, a bunch of younger students kept cracking jokes and the girl next to him was loudly eating a banana. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the piece of paper he had hidden under the textbook. It was another letter for Jensen. He hadn't written one since their short conversation in the hallway, mainly because Jared felt like he should finally talk to him instead of cowardly hiding behind anonymous letters. 'The longest cells in the human body are motor neurons', Jared wrote into his notebook, then took the other piece of paper and wrote: 'Dear Jensen – sorry for not writing in some time. I've been busy with studying – nerdy, I know. Did you know that about every seven years, each one of our cells regenerates and becomes entirely new, basically making us a whole new person every seven years?' You're such a nerd, Jared, he thought to himself and shook his head. Back to reading now, and back to trying to keep his mind off Jensen. It was hard to not think about Jensen's perfect lips, to not imagine how kissing him would feel like, and to not wish that Jensen liked him back.  
Little did Jared know that Jensen was just a few inches away from him, carrying two books in his arms and searching for a free spot. He huffed as he looked around, there were no free tables, and cursed himself for not showing up to school earlier. Finally, he spotted a seat, and basically ran over there, plumped down onto the seat a little breathlessly and smiled brightly. “Thank god”, he muttered to himself and put the books onto the table. Then he looked at the boy across from him, and froze. The boy he ran into a few days ago, the boy with the beautiful eyes and dimples. “Hi”, Jared said and blushed again. “Hi”, Jensen replied with a nervous smile and opened his textbook. The other boy looked back down, taking notes from his own book, and Jensen kept staring at him. Something about this boy was both exciting and confusing Jensen at the same time. “Um, could I borrow a pencil from you?”, Jensen asked, not because he didn't have a pencil, but because he wanted to keep talking to the other boy. “What? Oh, yeah, sure!”, Jared nodded eagerly, fished a pencil out of his bag and handed it to Jensen with a smirk. “Didn't bring yours?”, he asked. “Oh, I'd forget my own head if it wasn't attached to my shoulders”, Jensen joked and took the pencil. “I'm Jensen, by the way”, he added. “I kno-, uh, I mean, I'm Jared.” And with that words, the two boys shared a smile. Jared, Jensen thought. Now he knew a Jared.

How do you ask a guy if they're secretly writing love letters to you? That's right, you don't. Jensen stared at his textbook, then looked up, glanced at Jared, and looked down again. Jared seemed to be completely lost in his own book. He was biting his lip and absently playing with strands of his long hair. Every now and then he took a pen and scribbled some words onto a page of his notebook. The sun that was shining through the huge windows of the library framed Jared's face. “Stop staring”, Jensen murmured to himself. “Did you say something?”, Jared replied, still not looking up. “What? Oh, uh, no. I was just wondering… are you in any of my classes, perhaps?” “Uh, I think you're in Mr Whitby's literature class?”, Jared replied, finally averting his eyes from his notes.   
“Yeah, yeah, that must be it. Do you… have any notes on Jane Eyre that I could borrow?”, Jensen asked innocently, not wanting to sound like he was planning to compare the handwriting on Jared's notes with the handwriting on the anonymous love letters, but he was. If this hot guy right here was the cutie who sent him those letters… Jensen would be the luckiest guy on this planet.   
Jared, meanwhile, was not as lost into his books as it seemed. He too was glancing at Jensen, constantly wondering if the other guy recognized his name from the letters. Maybe it had been a bad idea to sign the letters with his real name. He should've thought of an alias. Like Gary. Or Rick. Or Tobias. Such stupid names, Jared thought, Jensen would never date a Gary or Rick. He frowned at Jensen's question, but nodded. Of course he had notes on Jane Eyre, he always took notes, he just liked to be prepared for his classes. With shaking fingers, he reached into his bag and took out another notebook. He skipped through the pages, searching for the notes on their literature class, then handed the notebook to Jensen.  
Now he's gonna know, Jared thought, biting down his lip like he always did when he was nervous. Now he is gonna tell me to stop bothering him, he is gonna tell me that he is not gay.  
But nothing like that happened. Jensen took the notes, copied them into his own notebook, then gave them back to Jared with his goddamn sexy smile. “Thank you”, Jensen said. They studied in complete silence until the library got less busy, the majority of the students had left to either get to class or continue studying from home. “I gotta get going. It was nice talking to you, Jared, and thanks again for letting me borrow your notes”, Jensen eventually said. Jared was about to reply something when Jensen let something drop onto his book. It was a folded piece of paper, similar to the dozen of notes Jared had written for Jensen over the past months. Jared unfolded the letter.  
'Jared –  
I would've replied to your letters sooner, but I didn't know where to find you. Now that I know, though, I want to tell you that you are incredibly hot, obviously very smart and that I like your eyes just as much as you like mine. If you want, we could meet up tomorrow after my football practice. I can't wait to talk to you. Xoxo – Jensen.'  
Jared's happiness didn't know any boundaries after that. He was dancing home instead of walking, feeling like he could do anything right now, almost singing if he could.  
The next morning came and with it the anxiety. Of course he had a crush on Jensen, but was he really ready to meet him? But if he didn't show up, wouldn't Jensen think that maybe he got the wrong Jared or that Jared had been messing with him. He had to go. Hell, he wanted to go!  
The day went by in a rush and suddenly, Jared was standing outside, feeling bad about his gray old jacket and the washed out white shirt he was wearing. What if Jensen didn't like what he was wearing? But before Jared could overthink his decision, he saw Jensen running towards him, his large smile visible over the distance. “You came!”, were his first words to Jared, and the joy in his voice was all the confirmation Jared needed. He definitely made the right decision. “I came”, Jared repeated with a small smile.

They walked to a nearby bench under two trees, both of them silently hoping that nobody would disturb them there. They sat down, all nervous smiles and little eye contact. It was new for them both and they were equally unsure about their whole situation. It was Jensen who finally broke the silence. “So, I, uh, got your letters”, he said with a small smirk. “And I really liked them. You're very good at writing”, he added. Jared's blush was something Jensen would never get tired of seeing, and with the little courage he could muster, Jensen leaned forward and tucked a single strand of Jared's hair that had fallen into his face back behind his ear. Suddenly they were very close, and Jensen was looking into Jared's pretty eyes. “You seem to have… a huge crush on me. Like I've had one on you ever since I bumped into you in the hallway. Do you remember that?”, Jensen asked.  
Jared's eyes were glued to Jensen's lips as he nodded slowly. They could've been surrounded by a hundred people or none, Jared wouldn't have noticed, because all he could see was Jensen's mouth moving and all he could here were the words that Jensen spoke. “Yeah, I remember. I wanted you… to slam me against the lockers and kiss me”, Jared whispered, voice hoarse. Yeah, Jared had imagined them making out in the hallway, actually, he had jerked off to that thought multiple times over the past weeks, but he wouldn't tell Jensen that. At least for now.  
“Kinky”, Jensen commented and tilted his head a little. “Maybe we should go out on a date first. As much as I'd love to kiss you right here, right now… I wanna get to know you better. Is that cheesy?”, Jensen asked.  
“No, not at all. I'd love that. Though I feel like I already know you a bit… Jeez, I'm a stalker now. I hope you didn't mind me watching all of your football games”, Jared replied, still looking at Jensen's lips because neither of them had pulled back yet, they clearly enjoyed being in each other's presence.  
“I don't mind, but I feel very sorry that you had to watch us lose. We basically ran around like a bunch of idiots who never played football in their lives”, Jensen chuckled, and that made Jared chuckle too.  
They talked for a while. They talked about sports and school, they talked about cars (turns out, Jensen had an unhealthy relationship with a 67 Chevy Impala), about their families, their dreams. In the middle of a conversation about music, Jared absently intertwined their fingers, and either Jensen didn't notice or he didn't mind, because for the rest of the afternoon, they stayed like that: sitting a little too close to each other, holding hands, smiling at every word the other said. If Jared believed in miracles, this would be one, but since there are no miracles, Jared thought, then he must be the luckiest boy alive.

Jensen had an own car. His dad had bought him the car after he had drunkenly beat him up and felt bad afterwards. It was a small consolation, but better than nothing, right? Besides, Jensen could make good use of it, he drove to school and to football games, and sometimes he even slept in his car when his dad drank himself into oblivion once again. And tonight, Jensen took his car to drive to Jared's house, parked in front of it, and then walked up to the front door to knock. Jared answered immediately. He looked so hot in his red sweater and the dark jacket. “I brought you something. According to Google, that's what you bring your crush on a first date”, Jensen said and handed Jared a rose that he had been hiding behind his back. His face was almost as red as the flower, but Jared didn't seem to mind, quite the opposite, he looked as if he had never gotten a rose before. “Jensen, I – I've never gotten a rose before! Thank you!”, Jared exclaimed and Jensen's face lit up. “I can't believe a beautiful boy like you is still single”, Jensen said as he opened the car door for Jared and helped him into the passenger seat. He walked around the car and got inside as well, and found Jared already looking at him. “Maybe I'm not gonna be single much longer”, he said shyly. “I think I'd like that. But let's first see if our date goes well, perhaps you think I'm annoying or weird after dinner”, Jensen shrugged and started the car.  
At the restaurant, the waiter immediately lead them to a secluded table, Jensen had explicitly asked for that because he wanted a little privacy. The restaurant was not too fancy – Jensen wasn't rich and he really wanted to pay for their dinner – but looked nice and was quiet enough so they could make conversation.  
“Can I ask you something personal, Jensen?”, Jared asked as they shared some fries. Both had gone for a classic burger and coke. “Of course. If a date isn't the place for personal questions, what is?”, Jensen nodded and looked up at him. “Are you… gay? Or bi? Did you wish my letters were from a girl instead?”, Jared asked. It seemed like Jared had thought about that for some time, maybe even stayed away worrying that Jensen might be into girls. “I'm fully into guys, Jared. I was flattered by the letters… and ever since I first saw you, I hoped that your name was Jared”, Jensen replied truthfully and smiled. Jared seemed less tense after that, talking about his parents who were both teachers, about his dogs – also showing Jensen some adorable pictures – and about his passion for old movies. They agreed to watch some cinematic masterpieces together, preferably as soon as possible, and Jared insisted on letting Jensen choose the first one. “How about The Wizard of Oz?”, Jensen asked as they were standing outside the restaurant, and was rewarded with the sight of Jared nodding his head so fast that his hair was flying around his face. He chuckled. “Now that we've discussed that… I wanted to ask you something. Would it be okay if I kissed you, say, in the car?” Jensen asked and tilted his head a little. The night was beautiful, the stars were visible, no cloud in the sky. “Yeah, that would be very much okay”, Jared replied, his smile as bright as the full moon that was shining down on both of them.  
They got back into Jensen's car. Jared leaned over first, still a little nervous. Jensen's lips were soft and warm, and Jensen immediately buried his fingers in Jared's hair, pulling him a little closer. A little moan escaped Jared's lips. Neither of them wanted to break the kiss. They wanted to keep exploring each other's mouth, tongue against tongue, teeth nibbling on lips and fingers tugging at hair. “I think I got you excited”, Jared whispered once they finally separated again, with a meaningful look at Jensen's crotch. “We'll save that for another time”, the older boy replied. “For now, just kiss me again before I'm going to take you home.”  
“Wait! Are you still single, Jared?”, Jensen called through the open car window. Jared, on the front porch, turned around. “I think I'm happily taken”, he replied with a smirk.

“You can't skip the credits! People worked hard on that movie, the least we can do is read their names off the screen!”, Jared protested and tried to steal the remote out of Jensen's hands. The attempt ended in some intense wrestling during which the remote fell onto the floor, Jensen collided breathlessly on top of Jared with his hand still reaching for the remote, and Jared got hard in his pants. They hadn't done much more than kissing, a little bit of grinding and some light touches here and there. They hadn't seen each other naked yet. The credits of the movie ended, and when the music stopped the room was quiet except for their heavy breathing. Jared tried to get out of Jensen's grip, but the older boy pinned him down. “Excited, Jared?”, Jensen purred and leaned down to kiss Jared. It started out innocently, but soon both of them were moaning and panting against each other's lips. Desperate. Needy. “Please… please. Touch me”, Jared eventually begged, eyes dark with lust. His cock was hard, trapped between their bodies, and Jensen was purposely grinding down against him. “Have you ever… ever been…?”, Jensen began, searching for the right words, but Jared understood. “You'd be my first. I want you to be”, he replied. “How about you?” Jensen just shook his head and bit his lip. Somehow, he was glad that they were both virgins, that neither of them had any experience. At least he wouldn't make a fool of himself then. With shaking fingers, Jensen helped Jared undress, took off his own shirt and pants, then they were both naked except for their boxers. They smiled at each other nervously. “You're beautiful”, Jensen whispered and ran his fingers over Jared's chest, teasing his nipples. “So pretty, so gorgeous”, he added which made Jared smile and squirm on the bed. “Please, Jensen, I need you. Wanna… feel you. Inside of me. Please?”  
Jared panted heavily. He was nervous, of course, but mostly he was excited. They were alone, Jared's parents had gone out for dinner together, so there was no risk of getting caught, and also no need to hurry. They could go as slow as they wanted, for as long as they wanted. Jared couldn't help but palm his cock through his boxers. He had dreamed about this moment ever since he had started writing letters. Now he was in bed with one of the most popular guys from school. Sounds like some typical high school movie, Jared thought.  
“What are you thinking about, Jared?”, Jensen asked and tilted his head. “Just… how lucky I am that I got you. Everybody wants you and I got you. You're mine”, Jared smirked up at him. “Possessive. I like that”, Jensen chuckled. He pushed Jared's hand away and placed his fingers on the bulge in Jared's boxers. They both looked down at where Jensen was almost touching Jared's most private parts. “Are you really ready for this, Jared? It's okay if we stop”, Jensen said softly. “No, Jensen. I'm ready.” Jensen pulled Jared's boxers down slowly and whistled quietly. “Oh my god, you're huge.”

Jensen had undressed Jared and then moved down to lay between his lover's legs, running his fingers over Jared's cock gently. He took his time exploring which movements of his fingers made Jared moan, gasp or hiss, what made him leak more precum which Jensen then collected with his thumb, tasting it a few times, and which areas of Jared's cock were most sensitive. It made Jensen hard too, but he liked to concentrate on Jared for now, he loved how the younger boy fell apart under his fingers, writhing and moaning on the bed. After a few minutes, Jensen leaned down and took Jared's cock in his mouth. With a loud gasp, Jared arched his back. “Oh fuck. Oh fuck!”, he cursed, making Jensen smirk around his cock.  
Jensen's fingers had been amazing, but his mouth… his mouth was pure magic. His tongue was wet and warm and heavy, licking, dipping into the slit, pressing against the head of his cock. It made Jared see stars and he had no idea how he should hold back an orgasm for more than five seconds. “Jen… Jen, please!”, Jared whimpered, bucking up his hips in a desperate attempt to get Jensen to suck him faster or take him deeper. Jensen happily complied, bobbing his head furiously. He wanted to make Jared cum in his mouth, and it didn't take long. With a loud groan, Jared came, his legs shook uncontrollably. Jensen swallowed what Jared gave to him, he didn't mind the taste, the more important thing was the feeling of Jared's cock twitch in his mouth, of the hot fluid hitting the back of his throat and running down it. He pulled away with an obscene pop, licking his lips and panting quietly. “Wow, that was amazing”, Jared mumbled, slurring the words, obviously exhausted but happy.  
“Glad you liked it”, Jensen whispered and moved up to kiss his neck again. “Thank you, Jensen”, Jared said hastily, turning his head to look at him. “No need to thank me”, Jensen chuckled.  
They lay in bed side by side, panting, fingers intertwined and blissful smiles on their faces.  
Half an hour later, Jensen got impatient, he was still wearing his boxers and was half hard inside of them. So he reached over to rub his fingers over Jared's chest, purposely scratching his nipples to get him to wake up again. Jared yawned, but he, just like his cock, took much interest in the actions.  
“Jen… I still need you inside of me”, Jared whispered and blinked at him. “I gotta prepare you first, and, uh, I want you to know that it's nothing to be embarrassed about, okay?”, Jensen asked, and earned a soft smile from Jared. “I know. I've fingered myself before, don't worry”, he replied while a blush spread on his cheeks.  
That calmed Jensen down a bit. He let Jared show him where he hid his lube, then poured some of the clear liquid onto his fingers. Meanwhile Jared had pulled his legs to his chest, exposing his hole. I'm never going to fit in there, Jensen thought as he pressed his index finger against the tight ring of muscle. Jared seemed relaxed which probably helped a lot, because his first finger slipped in rather easily. Inch by inch Jensen's finger entered Jared, making the younger bite his lip in both pain and excitement. Jensen didn't want to hurt Jared so he moved his fingers slowly and carefully. “Please, Jen, I'm ready. Please, I want you now”, Jared begged when Jensen had three fingers inside of him and his cock had grown fully hard again. “Okay, uh, condoms?”, Jensen asked and looked at Jared who nodded, rolled over and began rummaging in his drawer. He held up a condom with a grin and turned back to Jensen, then looked down at Jensen's crotch. “Can I…?”, he asked and smiled nervously. Jensen nodded. Jared leaned forward and slowly pulled down Jensen's boxers, then wrapped his fingers around his cock. Another first time, Jared thought as he stroked Jensen's cock to full hardness.  
Eventually, Jared lay down on his back again and spread his legs. “Ready?” “Yes, Jen, please!”  
Jensen was gentle. His first thrusts were so slow it was almost driving Jared insane and clung to Jensen's neck, pulling him down into a passionate kiss.  
Jared was so tight, so unbelievably tight, Jensen was about to blow his load after just a few seconds. He groaned into their kiss, never breaking the eye contact with his lover. After a while, his thrusts got faster and harder, with every passing second the need to cum got stronger until Jensen couldn't hold it back anymore. “Jared, baby, I'm gonna cum”, Jensen whispered and squeezed Jared's hand. Jared had reached for his lover's hand when Jensen had first entered him, and neither of them had let go yet. Jared nodded and moaned again, he too was ready to cum again, but this time he wanted to do it on Jensen's cock alone. They shared another kiss just as they came together, moaning into each other's mouth. Neither of them had ever felt such pleasure before.  
“That was amazing”, Jensen whispered as he came down from his orgasmic high, and Jared nodded. “Thank you for sharing this special moment with me”, the younger said, and again they kissed. They had come so far. From post it notes to actual lovemaking. Jared smiled and looked over to Jensen, to their still intertwined fingers and sweaty bodies. “I love you”, he whispered, but Jensen was already fast asleep. And he loves me too, Jared thought, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> If you want to read more Wincest/J2, follow my Instagram @wxncxst.trxsh! :)


End file.
